Creature
Creature was the term the gaming group the Creatures refer to themselves as. This term has expanded to their website, podcast, and this wiki. Origin The term "Creature" was created during the filming of a machinima series Robot Donkey Chronicles in Call Of Duty 4. In between filming, PhsycoSoldier started crawling on the ground and pressing Y (which is the Xbox 360 button for switching your weapon) really fast which makes your body look very strange. Then Stg. Bisking called him a creature and the name stuck from there. According to Ze, the term originated as a gentle insult used to poke at the others. However, it came into regular use after they began making Creature Talk. He also says that there was no official start to the Creatures, nor were there original members. Ze posted on formspring about how he met the rest of The Creatures (see below). Kootra explained how he met some of the Creatures on Creature Talk with help from Nova and Ze (see right). : "I met Kootra in early 2009 and introduced him to Sp00n. Later in the year, we met Gassy (can't remember how). Then I think Sp00n introduced Nova to us. Sp00n met Dan through a video mix-up situation with Machinima.com (a pretty good mistake!) and introduced him as well. We met Seamus then Sly as guests on Creature Talk after we spammed their channels." - Ze's Formspring Expansion In Kootra's reddit post responding to Dex's departure he said that everyone that worked for the creatures was a creature and they had been trying to phase out the term for a while. Timeline Timeline/history of the Creatures (history may be incorrect/cluttered). 2008 * The first episode of The Robot Donkey Chronicles (the series that had the first use of Creature) is uploaded to Machinima. 2009 * Kootra meets Junkyard. * Kootra and Ze meet. * Kootra meets Chilled. * Ze meets Chilled. * Ze meets Sp00n. * Sp00n meets Kootra. * Group meets Gassy. * Kootra meets Dexter. 2010 * Sp00n introduces Nova to the group. * Sp00n and Dan start to talk after one of Sp00n's machinimas was credited as Dan's. * Seamus guest stars on Creature Talk after getting spammed by the group. 2011 * Seamus becomes a part of the group. * Sly guest stars on Creature Talk after his friend Pbat invites Sly to the call. ** Sly eventually becomes a part of the group on episode 10 of Creature Talk. * Immortal makes his first guest star on Creature Talk. * Immortal meets Kevin. * The main hub channel is created (April 6th). * Creatures plan the idea for The Creature House. * Chilled leaves and Junk is asked to step out. 2012 * Creature House is formed; Nova, Seamus, Dan, and Gassy come to live in The Creature House in Colorado (Kootra lived in his own apartment with his then-wife, but used house as an office). * Sp00n meets Kevin. * Immortal is made a Creature as a joke on Serious Time with James. * Gassy moves into an apartment with his girlfriend, Renee. * Gassy is asked to leave due to inactivity and personal problems with Kootra and Dan. * Sly meets Kevin. * Nova meets Kevin. * Creatures move to new house due to first house's lease ending. 2013 * Sp00n (with Ali) and Sly (with Immortal) move to Colorado near the house. * Seamus moves into a nearby apartment with Ashh and Clash. * Lemur joins the group as a collaborator for machinima projects. * The main hub channel hits 500k subscribers. * Immortal becomes a regular guest on the Creature Hub. * Danz moves into a nearby apartment with his girlfriend, Liz. * Immortal is announced a Creature during the Creature Panel at RTX 2013 as a joke. ** Due to popular demand, Immortal becomes a part of the group, following a discussion at dinner. 2014 * Creatures move out of second house (due to lease ending) and get an office instead. * Nova moves in with Immortal. * Sp00n announces that he is moving back to Utah. * Spencer begins working for the Creatures (March 13th) * Dex becomes a regular on the Creature Hub. ** Dex becomes a Creature at RTX 2014. * Sly announces his departure from the group due to family reasons (July 7th). * Kevin becomes a Creature at PAX Prime 2014. * Intern Joe begins working for the Creatures. * Kevin moves to Colorado and begins working at the office. * Artist Joe begins working for the Creatures. * Stefani begins working for the Creatures. 2015 * Dex moves to Colorado and begins working at the office. * The main hub channel hits 1 million subscribers. * Aron begins working for the Creatures. * Kevin announces his departure from the group (August 3rd). * Seamus announces his departure from the group (December 30th). 2016 * Dex departs from the Creature office (February 25th). * Alex begins working for the Creatures. * The group joins the Let's Play family. * Dex announces his departure from the group (April 20th). * Everyone working at the office are announced Creatures. * Cow Chop begins and The Slaughterhouse is opened as an office for Cow Chop. *Intern Joe, Aron, Aleks, James, Ze and Sp00n announce their departure from the Creatures. (April 28th) *The Creature Hub begins a massive loss of subscriptions shortly after the announcement of James and Aleks departure from the Creatures. *Sam and Mel begin working for the Creatures. (Shown on stream and mentioned in Spencer's channel update video) *Alex departs from The Creatures (December 2nd) 2017 * Sam and Mel depart from The Creatures (January) * Joe departs from The Creatures (February) * Production comes to a halt, RoosterTeeth puts all Creature merch on clearance (June and July) * The Creatures Officially end (July). The Creature House For more info see: The Creature House First House The Creature House was, as the name suggests, a house in Littleton, Colorado just outside of Denver where some of the Creatures (Seamus, Nova, and Danz with regular visits from Kootra and Gassy) resided. Gassy previously lived in the house for a few months before moving in with Renee. It is where they continued to make their regular gameplay videos as well as live action Creature Talks, vlogs, cinematic shorts and videos of team games. When the lease ran out, the Creatures moved into a second house. Second House After the first house's lease ended, the group moved to a second Creature House. The only person living in it was Nova, since Seamus lived with Ash, Dan lived with Liz, Sly and Aleks lived together, and of course Jordan lived with Monica. A running gag in this house was a lack of a house tour, because they did not want to reveal their location so they wouldn't get DDOS'ed. However, they made a tour using a whiteboard, after moving into the office. Despite saying that he wouldn't, Sp00n and his girlfriend Ali moved to Colorado in 2013. Sly had confirmed that he had made arrangements to move to Colorado with Immortal in early 2013. He arrived in January. Ze had thoughts about moving, but in the end decided to attend college until 2015/2016. Danz's girlfriend, Liz, moved into the House temporarily in April 2013, but the two of them moved into a nearby apartment shortly thereafter. Eventually the lease on the second house, like the first house, ended, and as a group they decided that due to them living in separate apartments/houses (except James), that they would get an office. This decision would result in James moving in with Aleks. Third House A third house was announced in January 2017 and became their new office space. Throughout the month of January, the house was remodeled to fit their needs, but as of July 2017, continues to slowly be shuffled around and remodeled. In mid June 2017, The Creatures halted all production, including new or continued series, gaming and The Hub Cast. This was mostly due to the focus of each individual creature pursuing on their own career paths, at least during the summer months. As of July 2017, Kootra and Dan have focused of their YouTube channels and livestreaming on Twitch respectively. Stefani lives with Kootra and relies on him financially. Spencer is on tour for The Ghoulies and Artist Joe is working in a bee farm locally in Colorado. The same month, Dan announced on Reddit he was dealing with depression and has since Cow Chop left. He also said he was focusing on Twitch more, since financially YouTube was not doing well ever since the Adpocolypse begin in February. The Creature Office For more info see: The Creature Office As said above, the group decided to get an office. Here, they are able to work in a more open and professional area. Each Creature, except for Sp00n and Ze, has their own individual office. The office also includes a break room, kitchen, green-screen room, prop room, server room, conference room and streaming room, all shown in the first Office tour. The office has recently been expanded to make room for more employees, a Creature Talk room, and new green screen room. Due to the departure of Cow Chop, paying to rent the space was beginning to get costly. At the end of 2016, the remaining Creatures moved into their third Creature House. The Members * Chilled Chaos (2009-2011) * Junkyard129 (2009-2011) * Gassy Mexican (2009-2012) * SlyFoxHound (2011-2014) * GoldenBlackHawk (2014-2015) * SSoH (2011-2015) * Dexter Manning (2014-2016) * UberHaxorNova (2010-2016) * ImmortalHD (2013-2016) * Intern Joe (2014-2016) * Aron (2015-2016) * Ze (2009-2016) * Sp00nerism (2009-2016) * Alex (2016) * Sam(2016-17) * Mel (2016-17) * Artist Joe (2015-2017) *Kootra (2009-2017) *Danz Newz (2010-2017) *Spencer (2014-2017) *Stefani (2015-2017) Notable Creature Hub Collaborations Videos with other YouTubers on The Creature Hub (YouTube). Unofficial Creatures "Original Creatures" Anyone who was a part of the making of the group (according to Kootra) but were never made a Creature or never had an official video stating why they had left. * Stevie Why * Larathen Honorable Creatures People who have played on the team of The Creatures. *AshhBearr Others Other people who were called Creatures, but were never referred to as Creatures after 2011. * Eades * GuitarMaster Gallery Creatures.jpg|Creatures P.O. Box Run (L to R: Kootra, Seamus, Gassy and Nova) BLOOPERS - P.O. Box Video.mp40260.jpg|Blooper reel from The Creature House P.O. Box video. AqAIZY4CQAAZ4Or.jpg|Gassy, Danz, Sly, Seamus, & some fans at PAX East 2012. 1.png|(L to R) Nova,Danz, Gassy, Kootra and Seamus. The original inhabitants, with Kootra, of the original House. thaboyz.png|(L to R) Nova, Sly, Kootra, Seamus, and Danz tumblr_mogk03jdyS1s2drseo1_500.jpg|(L to R) Ze, Nova, Sly, Immortal, Seamus, and Kootra recording Creature Talk. tumblr_mgl4s9fr3A1qa4c99o1_1280.png|(L to R) Kootra, James, Seamus, and Danz recording Creature Talk in the second Creature house. tumblr_mgjv308ayY1remddho1_1280.jpg|(L to R) Danz, James, Kootra, and Seamus in the original House's backyard. creaturesmanosteel.png|'Back' (L to R): Ze, Sly, Immortal, Kootra, and Seamus Front: Nova Tumblr mpj1qtbaUr1r91u30o1 1280.jpg|(L to R) Immortal, Sly, Dan, Jordan, Sp00n, James, and a costumed Toxic Termite at RTX 2013. The Creatures RTX.jpeg|(L to R) Kootra, Seamus, Dan, Sly, Nova, and Sp00n posing in their hotel room for RTX 2013. Ap-3RuECMAE-5BW.jpg large.jpg|(L to R) Sly, Gassy, Seamus, Nova, Danz, & Immortal at PAX East 2012. creatureskevin.jpg|(L to R) Back: Kevin, Nova, Immortal, Sp00n, Seamus & Danz, Front: Sly, Kootra & Ze at PAX Prime 2013 tumblr_static_4tfyrlyszns4gk0s0440wo4c0_1280_v2.png|(L to R): Kootra, Sly, Nova, SSoHPKC, Ze, and Danz Newz CreatureRoman.jpg|(L to R) Danz, Nova, Kootra, Seamus, Immortal, and Sly. (Front) Roman from Make-a-Wish group.jpg|(L to R) Dex, Seamus, Kootra, Nova, Immortal, and Danz at the Creature Office. group2.jpg|(L to R) Spencer, Danz, Kevin, Nova, Dex, Kootra, and Immortal before heading off to Pax East 2015. Nextgeneration.PNG|What is considered as the modern group, plus Jordan, Dex, and Intern Joe. Category:Creature Category:Group